Skylar Hart: Henry's twin sister
by scarletelf97
Summary: What would happen if Henry had another sister? Follow Skylar as she adventures with her best friends, Charlotte and Jasper, and her twin brother Henry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Skylar's POV:

I was sitting on the couch with Charlotte studying for our Algebra test. My twin brother Henry was on his laptop and Jasper was playing on his phone.

"Captain Man!" Jasper exclaimed suddenly.

"What about Captain Man?" Henry questioned.

"Did you see what he did yesterday?"

"Can we focus on Algebra?!" Charlotte complained loudly.

"Yeah guys." I stated sarcastically. Henry gave me a look. Jasper completely ignored Charlotte. She sighed, obviously annoyed. Jasper continued to tell Henry about how Captain Man saved animals from a burning pet store and didn't even get hurt.

"Captain Man never gets hurt, he's a beast." Henry replied.

"You know, someday when you two are cleaning my swimming pool because you failed this algebra test, then flunked out of school, I hope you remember this moment because I will." Charlotte said. Both guys stared at her.

"Nice one!" I praised.

"Thanks." she said.

"Hey, here's a cool job I could do," Henry put his foot on the table "foot model."

"Ew, get your foot out of my face." I said, disgusted.

"Hey guys could we go over the list for my birthday party?" Jasper asked.

"Sure! No! No!" Henry, Charlotte and I yelled.

"But I invited 52 people. And nobody's texted me back yet. What does that mean?" He questioned.

"That people have been to your parties before?" Henry said. I laughed. Jasper tried to defend himself.

"Christmas. 3 years ago. 15 kids ended up in the hospital!" Charlotte yelled at him.

"Because of your raw turkey." Henry added. Ew raw turkey. Gross. Jasper claimed it was turkey sushi. Charlotte went on to say that a boy almost died.

"Almost." Jasper replied.

"Okay! The first person who helps me find an after school job gets this bowl of pine cones." Henry interrupted. He pointed to me.

"You don't count." he said.

"Oh thanks love you too." I said sarcastically. He turned and looked at me. I glared at him. Just then, Jasper gasped. I gave him a strange look.

"Why do you even need a job?" Charlotte asked him.

"You know, to learn responsibility and challenge myself." he replied.

"He wants money." Jasper said.

"I want money!" Henry echoed his friend.

"Money's good." Charlotte agreed. She got up from her spot on the couch and went over to the counter. Henry went back to his job search and I continued to study. I turned to see my mom coming down the stairs carrying a basket of laundry.

"Henry, can you please tell me how in the world- oh, I didn't know Jasper and Charlotte were here." she said

"We're studying." Jasper told her.

"Are we?" Charlotte asked him.

"Mom, we're in the middle of something." Henry told her.

"I'm not interrupting, I just have a question about your underwear." she said. Henry was so embarrassed. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Mom!" he yelled, turning a nice shade of red. Jasper and Charlotte became very interested.

"Mom!" our little sister, Piper, yelled, bursting through the front door.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked. Piper then launched into a whole story about how someone unfollowed her. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Dang it, all these jobs say I have to have skills." Henry said. He was quiet for a minute. "Oh my gosh." he said.

"What?" I asked him

"I'm not great at anything. This is tragic." he said looking dejected. I walked over to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"Here, let me see." Charlotte said, walking over.

"Here's a job you can do." she said after a few minutes.

"Where?" he asked

"It's at a store called Junk-N-Stuff. It says part-time helper needed for various duties. No special skills needed."

"That's perfect. I got to go get that job." he said as he ran out the door.

"Good luck!" I called after him.

**-Time Skip-**

Charlotte texted me that she and Jasper are going to see Henry and asked if I want to come. I texted her back telling her that i want to come. She responded that she and Jasper would be over in 5 min. I got ready and went downstairs. I grabbed my sweatshirt just as they came in.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." They said.

As we were walking to Junk-N-Stuff, I was talking with Charlotte. "Do you think Henry got the job?" She asked me. "I don't know. I would think so." I replied. We walked inside. "Woah! This place is awesome!" I said in awe. " I know right." Charlotte said with equal awe.

Henry's POV:

Wow! I can't believe that I'm Captain Man's sidekick! I wish I could tell Jasper, Charlotte and Skylar. Just then a view of the store came up on the screen. Jasper, Charlotte and Skylar were there.

"Oh no! What are they doing here?" I said.

"Friends of yours?" Ray asked me.

"Sort of. Jasper and Charlotte are my friends." I told him.

"Who's the blonde?" He asked.

"That's my twin sister Skylar." I said.

"Oh okay. Get rid of them." Ray told me

"I'll do that." I said as I walked to the elevator.

Skylar's POV:

I noticed that Henry had come out of the back room.

"Hey Henry!" I called to him.

"Hey Sky. What are you guys doing here? He asked.

"We wanted to see if you got the job. Did you?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh yeah I did but you guys have to go." He said. 'Wow' I said to myself 'It really seems like he's hiding something.' But I didn't question him about it.

"Come on guys. Let's let Henry get back to work." I said. Charlotte gave me a strange look. I looked right back at her. "Bye Henry. See you at home!" I called.

**-Time Skip-**

No POV:

Mr. and Mrs. Hart were sitting on the couch watching the news. Skylar was up in her room. Henry walked through the front door wet and muddy. His parents asked him how work was without turning around and he said interesting as he walked upstairs to his room.

Skylar's POV:

I was sitting on my bed doing homework when Henry walked in. I looked up and was surprised to see him soaked and really muddy.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. He looked up like he was surprised to see me there.

"Um, nothing..." He said slowly. "I'm going to shower."

"Please do that. You smell really bad and I don't want mud in our room." I told him. He glared at me and walked out.

'He is hiding something really big.' I thought 'he has never lied to me before.'

Henry's POV:

'That was really close!' I thought. 'Sky almost found out. I really hate lying to her though. We're so close that we never lie to each other.'

**-Time Skip-**

I was getting ready for Jasper's party when my phone rang. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Henry where are you?" I heard Jasper's voice on the other end.

"I'm on my way." I told him. He then told me to check the news. I did and was shocked by what I saw. Captain Man has been captured! I hung up on Jasper.

"Dang it Ray!" I said as I ran out the door

Skylar's POV:

Charlotte and I were at Jasper's party. It was only us, Jasper, and two other guys, Oliver and Sidney. I was beyond bored.

"Where the heck is Henry?" Charlotte wondered.

"I don't know but he should really be here. I'm calling him." I said and picked up my phone.

"Henry, where are you!?" I yelled.

"I'm doing something right now." He replied.

"What could be more important than your best friends party?" I asked. He paused before answering.

"Nothing but this is pretty important." He said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Charlotte asked me.

"He said he was doing something 'important'." I said angrily.

"Oh, okay." She said.

**-Time Skip- **

Henry finally arrived some time later. He, Charlotte, Jasper and I were talking until I heard a voice come from upstairs. 'What could that possibly be?' I thought. Just then Captain Man came down the stairs. _The_ Captain Man. Charlotte, Jasper and I were so excited! Henry though, was uncharacteristically calm. 'That's odd,' I thought 'Henry would never be this calm in front of Captain Man.'

"Hey, Captain Man, do you want to stay here and party with us?" Charlotte asked him. We all nodded vigorously.

"Sure, I'd love to stay and party with you guys." he replied. Jasper called some kids from school and told them that Captain Man was here. Soon, his basement was filled with people. Henry brought birthday muffins. Charlotte and I gave Jasper the bucket he wanted and everyone was happy. Although, I realized that Captain Man had left. But, we turned the music back on and continued dancing and having fun. I saw Henry and Jasper talking. Then they hugged but Henry pulled away and ran upstairs. I shrugged it off and went to dance with Charlotte. All in all, it was a fun party.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar's POV:

I was up in my room with Henry. We were studying for our Puerto Rican history test tomorrow. Suddenly, I heard a beeping noise. I looked over to see Henry's wristband flashing and beeping.

"Hey! Shut that thing off. I'm trying to study here!" I yelled.

"Um...I don't know how but I gotta go! Bye!" he called as he ran out the door.

'Ok that was weird.' I thought. By the time I finished studying and went to bed, Henry still wasn't home.

**-Time Skip-**

At school the next morning, I was in the middle of taking my test when I heard our teacher, Ms. Shapen, continuously call Henry's name. I looked over and saw that Henry was sleeping. I motioned to Charlotte, who was sitting next to me, to look at Henry. She silently laughed at him. Ms. Shapen then gave Henry a wet willy while yelling his name. This made Charlotte and I laugh even harder.

"Woah woah what happened!" Henry yelled really loud after Ms. Shapen woke him up. "Did you give me a wet willy?"

"Yeah, it was real wet." Charlotte told him.

"Mm-Hmm." I added.

**-Time Skip-**

Jasper, Henry and I were back at my house. Jasper and I were sitting in the living room watching TV and Henry was in the kitchen when Charlotte walked in.

"Hey guys!" She called. A chorus of 'hey's' came back to her. She came and sat on the couch with Jasper and me.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"It's called Natural Surgery. It's where people have surgery without anesthesia." I told her.

"Really no painkillers?"

"See this guys is getting heart bypass." The guy screamed in pain on TV. We all laughed.

"Hey Henry, you have to come watch this show." Charlotte called to him. I looked over at him and saw that he had a very large cup of coffee in his hands.

"Woah, what is that?" I asked.

"Coffee, to keep myself alive." He said. Charlotte went over to him and took the cup away.

"Hey! I need that!" He called after her.

"You're 13! You don't need to be drinking this much coffee!" She told him.

"We're just looking out for you." I told him. "You can tell us anything."

"I know it's just that I have a lot going on right now and it's kinda stressful." He told us.

"We get it." Charlotte, Jasper and I told him.

**-Time Skip-**

Next morning at school, Charlotte and I were chatting when Ms. Shapen came in and yelled at us to sit down. We took our seats and I noticed that Henry wasn't there.

"Hey Char, do you know where Henry is?" I whispered to her. She shook her head. Ms. Shapen suddenly looked up.

"Damnit! Where's Henry Hart?" She yelled.

"He's not here." Jasper told her. I rolled my eyes.

"He's sick." I told Ms. Shapen. Charlotte looked at me.

**-Time Skip- **

The next day we were all in class. The period was over. The bell rang. Ms. Shapen called Henry to her desk. I was about to walk out when Charlotte grabbed my arm. I stopped. We watched as Henry came over to us. He showed us his grade. He got a 100.

"100! Congrats!" I told him.

"Yeah baby!" He said. He was about to walk out when Charlotte stopped him.

"Hey where were you yesterday?" She asked.

"I. Had. To. Go. Somewhere. Nailed it!" He said slowly.

"Well you later see!" He called over his shoulder. I gave Charlotte a look. We started to walk out when we heard a very high pitched scream. I jumped at the sound. It came again. Charlotte and I shook our heads and walked out of the classroom.


End file.
